Drabble
by Petuniarose
Summary: A oneshot series on the beloved Angelbeats cast.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I've decided to do it on my favorite show Angelbeats! I'm actually using this story more as a test to see if I can actually get this to upload. Once this is finished I'll be working on an OC story for the same anime. But before I do that I need to know how to write a little better. So please comment and criticism is encouraged. I hope you enjoy this short one shot.**

It was a pitch black night as the overhead clouds covered he moon and stars. Yuri sat at the window of the battlefront headquarters watching as the illuminated rooms of the dorms dimmed one by one. It was close to midnight but she couldn't sleep, so she sat with her head on the windowsill, thinking up plans to defeat Angel or find God. It was almost like counting sheep for her. It put her mind at ease. Yuri finally began to grow tired so she closed her eyes just for a second.

She began thinking about all of the members of the battlefront. All of their smiling faces, laughing, making jokes, and telling funny stories. Yuri saw herself among the group, just sitting and watching. She began questioning why she couldn't talk as well. Was she always this distant? Before she could answer this question everything began changing and the smiling happy faces of the members slowly changed into the faces of her younger siblings. Yuri stared in horror as the laughing stopped and was replaced by screaming and crying. Their voices cried out to her.

"Why Yuri! Why couldn't you save us. Now we're dead because of you." Yuri dropped to her knees, screaming apologies as the children in front of her crippled down to a pool of blood. Yuri stood up and began running, towards an exit that didn't exist as the ground beneath her began to crumble and collapse. She was falling and falling for what seemed like hours until everything stopped.

When she opened her eyes she found herself on the couch, an SSS uniform jacket thrown lazily atop her in attempt to keep her warm. Someone had definitely stopped by but there was no telling who it was. She could tell it was early morning by the small ray of sunshine just barely making its appearance over the mountains. She sat up and let the reality of her dream sink in. How could she be a leader when she couldn't even save her own family. Besides almost all of the battlefront had suffered the same fate as her siblings, even more than once. She was useless! She sat in silence for a while in thought. She just needed to get her mind off of it. She decided going on a walk around campus.

No one was outside so everything was quiet. Not necessarily the scary kind of quiet, it was quite peaceful actually. Sometimes a bird would sing happily in the distance or the wind would send the smell of freshly cut grass to her nose. She was already feeling better when she heard a small voice call from behind her. When she turned around she saw Angel walking towards her, not charging, just peacefully walking towards her.

"What are you doing out so early?" The small girl with long silver asked, with a toneless expression.

"I could ask you the same question. Besides it's none of your business"

"It's my job every morning to take care of the garden. However I realized that we're out of plant food so I was on my way to the storage to get more." Before Yuri could comment on the response she was already gone, heading in the opposite direction. Yuri was to tired and sort of down to chase after her so she just went on with her walk.

Back in headquarters she sat quietly at her desk awaiting the arrival of the rest of the group. The wait lasted nearly an hour before Hinata arrived with Otonashi following. However Yuri didn't give any greetings or even say a word. They were used to it of course but it always resulted in an awkward silence until the next few members arrived. Once everyone was present Yuri began her presentation, keeping her dream a secret. Afraid that if she told no one would see her as a leader. So she kept her feelings hidden as she's always done.

 **So there wasn't actually a story here. I just sort of sat down and wrote whatever came to mind. After all this was an experiment so I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'm going to try writing a few more practice one shots like this one just for practice, then I'll focus on more story driven things.**


	2. Yusa's Story

**This wasn't my original plan but this has now become a oneshot series because why not. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed my last oneshot. I'm gonna make this one hopefully a little better. I got the idea for this story from someone else on the site. Thanks for the idea, you know who you are. This one will be centered on a character we all know very little about, which is the reason I'll give my opinion on the life of Yusa. Sorry for the long intro, hope you enjoy.**

Ever since she was little, she never really belonged anywhere. Starting out being a foster child, Yusa moved all over Japan, family to family, finally settling down for good with a rich family who only adopted her for good image. She was raised to be proper, and never left the house unless for school.

"Never show to much emotion, or you'll ruin your beautiful face." her mother would always tell her. She never had much emotion anyway. She had to teach herself not to feel, or else she'd end up hurting herself more. She learned that the hard way, more than once. So many times was she left heartbroken, torn away from friends and people she felt could be her actual family. So, she decided not to feel, _not to love._

"Good morning, Yusa."

"Hey Yusa, do you want to come play with us?"

" You look very pretty today, Yusa."

She wouldn't feel. Everything anyone ever said went in one ear and out the other. As you would guess, as time went on, this led to severe bullying and awful rumors. Yusa would come home with scars and bruises. Never the less, she still never gave out any emotion at all. At least, that was until she met a particular someone.

It all began on a normal day at her private school. Several classmates of hers had pulled her aside after school. Three to be exact, the leader who seemed to be the most popular girl at school, but Yusa wouldn't know as she never really pays attention to anything but lessons.

"What's your problem," she began, "How could you just ignore me? I was standing right in front of you this morning." Now Yusa remembered. This morning she had ignored one of this girls rants about how amazing she was, even going on to how her father's president of the school's county, technically making her queen of the school. Yusa, who wasn't even listening had finished her breakfast and left the room full of another fifty students, right in the middle of this girls, "speech". Somehow she noticed her leave and decided to punish Yusa, bringing two jocks with her.

"You NEVER leave when I have something to say. My dad's the president of the county..." There she goes again. Yusa didn't have time for her lecture and wanted to get home in time to study for exams tomorrow.

"If you don't mind," Yusa started, in her usual expressionless tone, "If you could continue this tomorrow, my gratitude wold be quite sincere."

"That's it! Ryo, teach her what happens when she disrespects me."

"Gladly, Midori" A large man, with big strong muscles approached her. He scrunched his hand into a fist causing a rising fear to make it's way into Yusa's stomach, but she quickly pushed down. _Remember, don't feel,_ she told herself. Yusa closed her eyes, awaiting the impact of the large man, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a slightly more scrawny boy, but still big enough to stop Ryo.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Midori, angry and confused by this new guy's presents, began lashing out on him. "You have no reason to be here."

"Actually I do," This new stranger turned around, asking Yusa's name as quietly as possible. She replied cautiously, as she hadn't gotten close enough to people in order to give her name before. The boy turned back around, "I'm here to take Yusa home. Her parents are worried sick."

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Yusa's close friend and neighbor. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Well, I'm sorry, but me and your friend were having an important conversation, so she'll be with you shortly, ok?"

"Oh really? This sure didn't look like a pleasant conversation to me."

Ryo grabbed the boy's collar, looking at him directly in the eyes."Hey man, whatever Midori says goes, got me?" Yusa's so called friend calmly took the hand off his collar and quickly replaced it with Yusa's which was then almost pulled out of it's socket as the he began running, taking Yusa with him. She could here the distant screams of Midori and the others but was drowned out by her inner thoughts.

Why did he save her? She wasn't important and nobody even knew her. All he's going to end up doing is hurt himself. That's what comes out of helping people. Just disappointment. This mysterious man pulled her aside into an ally way. She realized they had run almost a mile in order to get away. She guessed they must have given up by now.

This was Yusa's chance to get a good look at the person who had saved her. He had messy, dark blue hair that looked almost black, and super bright green eyes. He was wearing a uniform from her school, and looked to be her age, yet she didn't recall ever seeing him before.

He looked back at her and smiled. What was this feeling? She tried to hold it back, she knew it was wrong, but she found herself actually smiling back. What came with it was a disgusted feeling. For years, she told herself it was wrong to feel. Yet here she was, letting happiness show around a boy she had never met.

Out of anger and guilt, she quickly stood up and began walking home. Before she could make it two feet the boy grabbed her arm.

"My name's Akemi"

"Nice to meet you" Yusa took her arm back and continued walking. Akemi grabbed it again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? They might come back" She just stared. How could he be so worried about her?

"I'm fine" She replied, as emotionless as ever. Akemi, defeated, let go of her arm. Without looking back Yusa turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Yusa!" She heard her name being called on the way to school. She ignored it as she normally did. They always gave up eventually. But this one was persistent. Not only did she eventually have to turn around, she also had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hi," It was Akemi, "So I take it you made it home okay." Yusa didn't answer. It seemed whenever she converted with him she would always feel happy. She couldn't explain it but she knew this was a bad sign. She knew from the many romance novels she had read, this was always the sign of love. She couldn't fall in love. It was against her very nature.

Yusa ended up walking the whole way to school in a one sided conversation. Akemi was definitely persistent. So much so, the entire week was full these same sort of things. He would sit next to her at lunch, pick her as a partner during gym, and then walked home with her. Even so, Yusa never pushed him away. She even found herself enjoying his company.

"...and then he made us redo the entire report, just because of one student. Isn't that crazy?" Akemi finished his story with a sigh. School had just ended and the walk home had been full of more rants then anything from Akemi. This was pretty strange. Normally, he would leave a comment on something they'd pass on the road or give Yusa the news or rumors of school. But over time, he began giving updates on his life, things that seemed almost personal at times.

Before Yusa could stop herself, she opened her mouth to speak, "I can help you with the assignment if you want."

There was only silence. A look of shock not only on Akemi but Yusa as well. Did she just offer help?

"Whoa! You actually can talk. Sure thing, you can come over if you want."

"Let me see if I can." What was she doing? She was going to go to someone's house. Even though she hated herself for it she called her mother, letting her know what she was doing.

Akemi's house wasn't far from hers, so they arrived not long after. It was a large house, but now as large as hers. He led her to his room, which consisted of a large bed and a table in the middle of the room. His dresser held many trophies and medals and a soccer poster was right above it.

"You play soccer?" Yusa asked.

"Yeah, I used to. I broke my leg last year and haven't played since. So, shall we get started?"

For several hours, the two worked on the report. Yusa was skilled with writing, so they managed to finish before the sun was completely under the horizon. The best part was, she actually enjoyed herself, and she was perfectly okay with it.

"Thanks for all your help, I seriously wouldn't have finished this in time without your help."

"It really wasn't any problem." She replied. What was happening to her. What was this feeling? Akemi just stood there, staring at her, almost as if reading her soul. She stared back, though, not wanting to look away. He leaned in, very slowly, but fast enough to make her heart jump. Without thinking, she leaned in as well, letting Akemi kiss her.

Yusa's eyes watered as every emotion she had kept down all these years unwillingly came back to her. She was happy, happier then she'd ever been before. Sad, because she had realized she'd missed out on much of her life. And she felt scared, scared of what was to become of her.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Yusa. The walk back home was a complete blur. She was so dazed that she woke up the next morning, not even realizing she had made it home last night. She walked to school, smiling like an idiot, getting stares of confusion from her fellow classmates.

As she walked through the hallways, an announcement revealed the end of school dance. Yusa paid no mind to it. She couldn't dance anyway. The day was slow and boring, the exams were today, and because she worked with Akemi last night, she didn't study at all. Never the less, she ended up with an A anyway.

As she exited the gates of the school, she managed to catch up to Akemi.

"Hello." Yusa said cheerfully.

"Hey, you started the conversation first. Who are you and what have you done with Yusa?" He joked playfully. Yusa giggled. "So, I'm guessing you heard about the dance, right." Yusa nodded.

"Well, would you like to go with me. I got my first car today, I could take you there"

Yusa blushed, but agreed. Her life changed in just a week, so she was just getting used to all these feelings.

"Great. Meet me at my place tonight." With that, he turned onto his street.

Yusa spent the remainder of her free time that evening picking from her variety of dresses she never used. She finally chose a red sparkly dress with matching red bows in her hair. At 7:00 she was out of the house and headed over to Akemi's place. When she reached the front door sh was met with a note.

It read, "Meet me in the garage. That's where the car is. Sincerely, Akemi."

Yusa circled around to the right side of the house where the door to the garage was open. She went in to find Akemi standing in front of a large van. He was wearing a tuxedo and white gloves. When he saw her he smiled, and opened the passenger side of the car. "Lady's first"

She returned the smile and gladly sat down. He backed out of the driveway and drove toward the school. Akemi looked strait forward, not saying a word. He was acting, strange. When they reached the school, he turned the other directing and ended up going the opposite direction.

"Akemi what are you doing?" Yusa began to speak but stopped short when she felt something press against her temple. She slowly turned her head to find him holding a gun pressed against her forehead. Yusa's reality came crashing down. How could she be so foolish. This is what happens when you try to get attached to people. "Akemi. Why?" Yusa let out, quiet and raspy.

"If I were you I'd shut up." Yusa did as she was told. She felt betrayed. A boy she opened up to was now threatening her life. After driving for half an hour Akemi pulled into an empty lot. "Get out." Akemi commanded, "We're in an open area. If you try to run I can easily shoot you."

Yusa stepped out of the car. The sun had completely gone down now and the sound of crickets could be heard from all around. As she stood there, anger began to boil up inside her. So much so she couldn't think strait.

"They should be here shortly," Akemi began, "You'll sell for a bunch of money"

 _Men only cared about women as an object. Not once have they ever considered their feelings._ Yusa thought. _All of them deserve to be punished!_

She looked everywhere until she found a large pipe. She slowly grabbed it, trying not to make a sound. When she finally had it in her hands, through blind anger, she began hitting Akemi with all her might. She didn't know how long she did but after what seemed like hours, her rage came to a stop. She looked down to see what she had done. She couldn't even recognize the corpse anymore. Yet, she didn't feel anything, just like she'd done her whole life.

A large bang interrupted her thoughts. A sharp pain coming through her chest caused her to scream. She fell to the ground, holding her wound. She looked up to two men looking down at her.

"What a shame. She really would've been a great sell." Yusa closed her eyes and let the tears flow. She was filled with regret at her stupidity of falling in love.

 _No._ She thought. _I must rid the world of all of these evil men._ Her mind and vision went blurry. _I can't die yet!_ Yusa closed her eyes for the last time, filled with regret.

 **Man, that was sad. I'm not sure what you were expecting though. We all knew she would die in the end.**

 **Anyways please review, criticism is encouraged. Sorry if this seemed rushed towards the end. It was getting late and I really wanted to get this finished before I went to bed. This was just my take on what happened to Yusa. Now that this is done I'm completely out of ideas so if you have any requests I'd love to here them.**

 **I made this one way longer than the last one and way longer than I anticipated. I'm really proud of myself. Pardon any grammar mistakes or anything. I know they're probably there. I don't have an extra pair of eyes so I'm proofreading myself. Other than that thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
